robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat D
The Sixth Wars - Heat D was one of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars. The episode featuring Heat D was originally broadcast in 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on November 29, 2002 on BBC Two. *This heat again continued the tradition of Sir Chromalot being defeated in the 2nd round of Heat D to the Heat winner. *Two of the three newcomers would reach their Heat Final in the New Blood Championship and lose to the champion and runner-up of said tournament. Competing robots Newcomers Armadrillo From Sheerness in Kent *Team Members: Mick Stock, Glen Doherty & Keith Jackson *Weight: 95kg *Dimensions: 0.20m x 1.06m x 0.86m *Power: 24V electric motor *Weapons: Spike & cutting blades *Strengths: Durable & strong *Weaknesses: Vulnerable to flippers ICU From Hereford in Herefordshire *Team Members: Nick Pritchard, Judy Pritchard & Graham Pritchard *Weight: 96kg *Dimensions: 1.16m x 1.02m x 0.66m *Power: 2 x 24V electric motors *Weapons: Pneumatic axe *Strengths: Powerful & manouverable *Weaknesses: Unreliable Roobarb From Feltham in Middlesex *Team Members: Joshua Pinto, Lee Simpson & Mark McIntyre *Weight: 99Kg *Dimensions: 0.64m x 1.00m x 0.85m *Power: 24V electric motor *Weapons: Flipper & ramming spikes *Strengths: Fast & powerful *Weaknesses: Vulnerable bodywork Veterans G.B.H. 2 From Chelmsford in Essex *Team Members: Mike Smith, Alex Smith & Steve Dove *Weight: 96kg *Dimensions: 0.48m x 1.30m x 0.92m *Power: 2 x 24V electric motors *Weapons: 2 Flippers *Strengths: Fast & manouverable *Weaknesses: Fragile bodywork S3 (seeded 7th) From Donisthorpe in Leicester *Team Members: Dave Barker, Pete Allsopp & Ian Pritchard *Weight: 98kg *Dimensions: 0.75m x 0.95m x 1.25m *Power: 2 x 750W motors *Weapons: Steel disc *Strengths: Destructive weapon *Weaknesses: Aluminium armour Shredder From New Cubbington in Warwickshire *Team Members: Paul Hunt, Sam Jones & Chris Organ *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.26m x 1.00m x 0.93m *Power: 750W 1/2 HP disc motor *Weapons: Spinning discs *Strengths: Reliable & destructive *Weaknesses: Flammable Sir Chromalot From South Ockendon in Essex *Team Members: Steve Merrill, Ray Tait & Louis Merrill *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.38m x 0.69m x 0.60m *Power: 750W electric motor *Weapons: Pneumatic flipper *Strengths: Strong armour *Weaknesses: Jonathan Pearce The Alien From Heath Hayes in Staffordshire *Team Members: Karl Asplin, Sarah Asplin & Barry James *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.72m x 0.97m x 1.00m *Power: 2 x 1000W electric motors *Weapons: Spinning hammmer *Strengths: Strong armour *Weaknesses: Pnuematic tyres Round 1 Sir Chromalot vs The Alien vs G.B.H. 2 vs ICU The Alien began by hitting ICU, tearing straight into its armour and knocking off several eyes. Then it hit G.B.H. 2, flipping it over, but it was able to self-right, in 'flamboyant style' as Jonathan Pearce claimed. ICU was the next to charge at Team Joint Effort's machine, but it missed, but so did G.B.H. 2, who had attempted to flip ICU. The Alien then attacked ICU and was flipped over by Sir Chromalot, but it was able to self right. G.B.H. 2 then flipped ICU onto the pit release bumper, and The Alien knocked Sir Chromalot over, but they too were able to self-right. The four robots came together, and moved across the arena. Shunt came out of its CPZ and flipped ICU, but it could self right. G.B.H. 2 was flipped again, and self-righted, but then Sir Chromalot flipped ICU onto its back, and it couldn't self-right. While Refbot counted out ICU, G.B.H. 2 flipped Sir Chromalot over and it appeared to have run out of CO2, not able to self-right until The Alien knocked it back into a suitable position. G.B.H. 2 flipped Sir Chormalot again, where it was unable to self-right as it was too close to the arena wall, and Growler pitted ICU. Finally, G.B.H. 2 drove The Alien onto the arena side wall and nearly got it out of the arena. Cease was called and the judges controversially put through Sir Chromalot and The Alien. Qualified: The Alien & Sir Chromalot S3 (7) vs Roobarb vs Shredder vs Armadrillo S3 attacked Shredder straight away, sending a disc flying straight out of the arena. Roobarb then attacked the seeded machine, but when S3 attacked Armadrillo, it stopped moving and Sir Killalot came after it. Shredder activated the pit and came back into the melee involving S3 and Armadrillo. Shredder hit S3 into the arena wall, and part of the wall came off. Mr Psycho came over and hit Roobarb with his hammer. S3 and Shredder clashed several more times, and Roobarb were counted out. Mr Pasycho then attacked S3 several times, eventually grabing it. Meanwhile, Armadrillo had appeared to have stopped in the middle of the arena, and Refbot began to count it out. When Refbot reached 7 however, Armadrillo started moving again, but slower than before. Cease was called and the judges put Armadrillo out, so Shredder and S3 went through. Qualified: Shredder & S3 Round 2 S3 (7) vs Sir Chromalot S3 had had major gearbox trouble before the fight began after its clash with Mr Psycho in the previous round, but it eventually was mended. Sir Chromalot began by activating the pit release, before driving around the pit and waiting for S3. When S3 approached, it nearly drove into the pit, but just escaped. S3 then attacked Sir Chromalot and one hit from the disc threw Sir Chromalot over. S3 continued to attack Sir Chromalot, who self-righted and scurried to the other side of the pit, where a similar thing occurred. Then, S3 very nearly got Sir Chromalot in the pit, but they escaped. S3 threw Chromalot over again, and stopped moving after self-righting. Refbot then counted out Sir Chromalot. Winner: S3 The Alien vs Shredder The Alien began by hitting Shredder, then pushing it around the arena. The two robots ran around the arena, occasionally colliding. After escaping Shunt's CPZ, The Alien attempted to flip Shredder with its srimech, but couldn't so resumed shoving it around the arena. The Alien activated the pit and Shunt attacked Shredder. The two clashed some more, and continued to shove each other around the arena. Eventually cease was called and the judges went for Shredder. Winner: Shredder Final S3 (7) vs Shredder The two robots started by coming together, before S3 threw Shredder part way accross the arena. S3 attacked Shredder again, before the more typically-shaped machine shoved the seed into the arena wall. S3 came towards the side of Shredder and attacked it. The robots continued to clash in the centre of the arena and the spinning discs of Shredder became buckled as S3 attacked it time after time. One of the attacks threw Shredder over, and it finally stopped. Refbot counted out Shredder, and S3 activated the pit. Sir Killalot picked up Shredder, and fell forwards with the weight of it twice before nearly driving into the pit. Shredder had started working again, well to late, and drove into the pit. Heat Winner: S3 Category:The Sixth Wars Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice